


You Make My Dreams Come True

by CrayolaRainbow



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I got a toothache while writing this, I think not, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can you expect anything other than tooth rotting fluff from the two of them?, lets be honest, most of the gang's here they just dont talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaRainbow/pseuds/CrayolaRainbow
Summary: Adam has something he'd like to ask Caleb.Or: the proposal fic this fandom needs.





	You Make My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much.
> 
> I have a playlist in this very fic with 14 songs in it, and it still took me 5 songs to find a title. Title is from "You make my dreams come true" by Hall & Oates.

Caleb gets to graduate first, the lucky bastard. 

Adam’s still in the middle of crunching for finals week, but there's no way in _hell_ that he’s gonna miss Caleb’s graduation.

Their whole atypical family is there at the stadium, right along side Caleb’s family. Dr. Bright, Mark, Sam, Chloe, Frank. It’d fallen on Adam to introduce everyone to each other seeing as he was the only one in the stands who really knew everyone there. Their group ends up sitting in two shorter rows rather than one really long row so people can talk to each other easier.

Adam fiddles with the box in his pocket as he looks around at his friends.

Mark’s got his camera gear out and is attempting to set it up in the bleachers so that it's high enough to get a shot of Caleb way down on the field below, but low enough to not block the people behind them, with little success. Sam’s chatting with Caleb’s mom, occasionally laughing at Mark’s struggles. Poor Dr. Bright has been dragged into a conversation about Fortnight with Caleb’s cousins, who are delighting in her confusion. Chloe and Alice are laughing and gesturing wildly, nearly taking out Caleb’s cousins multiple times. Frank’s talking with one of Caleb’s uncles, both of them smiling as they watch the chaos that is Chloe and Alice. It's nice, seeing both groups meshing so well. Adam knows that Caleb had been worried that everyone wouldn't get along.

“You nervous?”

“Huh?” Adam blinks, jolted out of his reverie.

“You nervous?” Mark gestures towards Adam’s pocket with a piece of the tripod.

“Oh.” Adam looks down at his pocket. “Yeah, I kinda am.”

“Think he’ll say yes?” Mark has a big grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

“Ugh, don't even say that.” Adam puts his face in his hands. “He fucking better.”

“Hey, I’m just kidding.” Mark pats Adam on the back and slides into the seat next to him. “Look, I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

Adam peeks at him through his fingers. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“And you’re sure he doesn't know?” Adam asks.

“Positive.”

Adam lets out a whoosh of air and sits up straight. “Okay then. I can do this. It'll be fine.”

“That’s the spirit!” Mark claps him on the back and goes back to messing with his camera setup.

Pomp and Circumstance starts up soon after and Adam settles in to watch the long ceremony.

~ ~ ~

They’d had their own mini atypical family reunion the night before, all of them squeezing into Caleb’s tiny apartment.

It hadn’t taken long before Mark pulled him aside, Chloe trailing along behind.

“Have something you want to tell us?” Mark asked, a huge grin on his face.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Adam retorted. “ _You’re_ the one who pulled _me_ over, not the other way around.”

“Stop avoiding the question Mister,” Chloe said, wagging her finger at him. “You’ve got it written all over you.”

Adam’s shoulders sagged. “Really? Is it that obvious?”

“Eh, not really,” Mark said.

“Well then how did you-”

In near perfect synch Mark and Chloe rolled their eyes and tapped their foreheads.

“Oh. Right.” Obviously. Of course the mind readers had found out nearly immediately. It’s been in the back of his mind ever since he got the ring.

“Well come on now, show us the ring!” Chloe said.

“Hey, keep it down.” Adam glanced around to see if Caleb was watching, before shoving Mark and Chloe into the bedroom pulling the door shut behind them.

Adam fished the ring box out of his pocket, but accidentally used too much force and the ring box went tumbling to the ground.

“Aw shit.”

“Here, I’ll get it.” Mark knelt down to grab the box, now open, and presented it toward Adam.

That’s, of course, when Dr. Bright walked in.

“Sorry, I was looking for the bath…” Dr. Bright trailed off as she registered the scene before her. Mark, her brother, kneeling down while holding a ring box out towards Adam, and Chloe standing behind them with her hand over her mouth.

“I-,” Adam started.

“I’ll explain later, Mark said, cutting Adam off. “ _Please_ don't tell Caleb.”

“Right. I’ll just- go use the- Yeah.” Dr. Bright turned on her heel and left, shutting the door behind her with a little more force than necessary.

As soon as the door shut the tension broke.

Mark leapt up immediately and pressed the ring box into Adam’s hands.

“Here you go. I am _so_ sorry about that.” Mark tilted his head like he was listening to something. “I don't think she’ll say anything. She’s confused as hell though.”

Chloe had to sit down on the bed she was laughing so hard. “Holy shit you guys, that was the funniest thing i’ve ever seen. I wish I could’ve filmed that, the looks on your faces.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “God, that was amazing. Now here, hand it over, I wanna see.”

Adam sat down heavily beside her and passed her the ring box without a word.

Chloe gasped. “Oh, Adam this beautiful, he’s gonna love it.”

The ring was a simple gold band with elaborate etching, and emeralds inlaid around the outside of the ring.

“Do you think?”

“I know.”

“It was my grandpa’s ring,” Adam said quietly. He took the ring out of the box and fiddled with it. “My mom’s had both her parents rings for a while now. I think she was a little sad when she realized I wouldn’t be using my grandma’s ring, since that’s what her and my dad did when they got engaged. She was over the moon when I asked for my grandpa’s ring.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet!”

“When are you planning to propose?” Mark asked as he sat down on the other side of Adam.

“Tomorrow, right after the ceremony.”

Mark whistled lowly. “Damn, that soon. How can we help?”

Adam bit his lip. “Actually, I was hoping you could take pictures? Caleb won’t give a photographer a second glance if the photographer is you. I know it’s super last minute, but with finals and everything…” Adam waved his hand. “Well, you know. And I can pay you too! I’m not expecting you to do it for free just because we’re friends or whatever.”

“Slow down there buddy,” Mark said. “Of _course_ I’ll take pictures for you, I’d be insulted if you asked anyone else. And don't worry about paying me, I’ll do it for free.”

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Family discount okay? No buts. Put the money towards your honeymoon or something fun for the wedding instead.”

“I- okay. Thank you so much!” Adam hugged Mark, surprising the both of them.

“No problem kid.”

Adam turned to Chloe. “Chloe do you-”

Chloe squealed. “Oh, yes yes, of _course_ I’ll take video for you! Oooooo I’m so excited!” She paused as she realized what she’d done. “Oh, I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself. Please, continue.”

Adam smiled. “Do you want to take video of me proposing to Caleb?”

“Hell yeah!” She flung herself at Adam and gave him a big hug. “Get in here Mark, this is a group hug.”

They sat there for a few moments and Adam had to admit, it was kinda nice.

Mark broke the silence as the separated. “So, what’s the grand plan, lover boy?”

“Well…”

They stayed in the bedroom for a few more minutes as they hashed out a plan, and then one by one left to go rejoin the party. Adam made a beeline to where Caleb was in the kitchen making himself a mug of tea and hugged him from behind.

“Hey stranger,” Caleb said, grabbing Adam’s hands.

“Hey babe.” Adam went up on his tip toes and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. He pressed a kiss to the crook of Caleb's neck and followed it up with a little nip for good measure.

Caleb turned around so they were facing each other and kissed Adam soundly.

Adam sighed and melted into the kiss. _God_ he loves this man.

They separated, foreheads resting against each other.

“So, what were you, Chloe, and Mark talking about in the bedroom? Chloe was so happy it felt like a punch to the gut.”

Adam winced. “You noticed that?”

“Hard to miss a wave of happiness so strong you almost fall over.” Caleb gestured with his Hufflepuff mug and took a sip. “‘S why I’m in here.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay?

Caleb gave him a long look, and Adam wondered if somehow he knew.

“Okaaaay.”

“You ready for tomorrow?” Adam asked, quickly changing the subject as he pulled his “Silently judging your grammar” down from the cupboard.

Caleb snorted. “I’ve been ready to graduate since at _least_ the end of last year.” He sighed. “‘S not like it even matters anyways, I’m gonna be going right back in in the fall.”

Adam frowned as he dumped a scoop of cocoa mix into his mug. “Hey, don’t say it like that. I thought you were excited.”

Caleb sighed. “Yeah, it’s just… I dunno, it’s a lot you know? Four years of college to get my bachelors immediately followed by four more years to get my PhD. I wanna be a therapist nooooow,” he whined.

Adam laughed. “Come here you big baby.” He put his hands on Caleb’s face and pulled Caleb down for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And hey,” Adam said, finishing making his mug of cocoa. “Four years will fly by. And I’ll be there too this time.” Adam grinned. “Just you and me against the world, right?”

Caleb put his head on Adam’s shoulder and groaned. “Ugh, not _this_ again. It’s been four years, give it up already!”

Adam laughed and patted him on the head. “I thought I told you, I’m _never_ gonna let you forget. It’s the cutest fucking thing you’ve ever done. Now come on. You’ve got a room full of people out there waiting to congratulate you.” With that, he smacked Caleb on the butt and made his escape into the living room, mug of cocoa in hand.

~~~

The ceremony went by a lot faster than Adam expected, but he’s also not afraid to admit that he spent most of it browsing Twitter, trying and failing to not get nervous. They’d whooped loudly as Caleb got his degree, and Adam had let out an ear piercing whistle. In return Caleb waved and flashed them a peace symbol as he took his seat.

And just like that the ceremony is over.

Adam has to stop himself from booking it as soon as the new graduates are released. Instead he waits impatiently as Mark packs up his camera gear.

“Come ooooon.” Adam crosses his arms, foot tapping.

“Cool your jets kid, I’m going as fast as I can. Besides, you’re not going to see him any faster if you book it down there. There’s way too many people, and he’s gotta get over there too.”

“I _know_.” Adam sighs and turns to look at Chloe. “Are you ready to go?”

“Whenever Mark is!”

“And… there.” Mark clicks the camera bag shut.

Adam doesn’t see as Mark passes his tripod to Dr. Bright, he’s already rushing down the stairs, Chloe hot on his heels.

“Adam, wait!” Mark shouts, but Adam ignores him.

He makes his way through the crowd slower than he would like, bouncing on his toes every time the crowd backs up and he can’t squeeze through. He doesn’t bother to glance back and see if Mark and Chloe are behind him. He’s laser focused on finding Caleb.

Eventually the stream of people makes its way outside and it’s only then that Adam stops to look for his friends. Damn, he wishes he was taller. He spins around in a circle, trying to find them in the crowd. 

There!

Adam weaves his way through the mass of people to where Chloe and Mark are standing just a few feet away.

“Jesus Adam, slow down,” Mark pants. “There’s not much point in asking us to take photos and video if you leave Chloe and I in the dust.”

Adam runs his hand through his hair and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m just excited, you know?”

“We know.” Mark and Chloe say simultaneously.

He blushes. “Right. I’m just gonna… text him and find out where he is.”

 **Me:** _where are you?_

 **Super Trouper:** _just got outside. Have you escaped the horde yet?_

Adam snaps a picture of the hundreds of people around them and sends it to Caleb.

 **Me:** _not yet_

 **Me:** _hbu?_

Caleb sends him a photo of an equally dense crowd of people in caps and gowns.

 **Super Trouper:** _not much better_

 **Super Trouper:** _see you soon tho?_

 **Me:** _Of course! We still meeting over by the student entrance?_

 **Super Trouper:** _Omw now_

 **Me:** _see you soon! Love you <3 <3 <3_

 **Super Trouper:** _< 3 <3 <3_

Adam puts his phone away. “He’s this way,” he says. He grabs Chloe’s hand. “To make sure we don’t get lost.”

Chloe nods and grabs Mark’s hand. “Away we go!”

Adam leads them through the crowd, weaving through people. He tries to not lose Mark in the back, but they do end up having to pause a few times so he can catch up. They make good time though and soon the crowd disperses as they reach the grassy area right outside the stadium fencing.

Adam pulls out his phone and dials Caleb’s number.

“Come on, pick up, pick up.”

“Yeah?”

“I just got here, where are you?”

“I’m by the last big tree before you hit the road. I’m waving my arm, do you see me?”

Adam turns to look in that direction, craning his neck to see over the crowd and- Oh. There he is. Thank god for stupid tall boyfriends. “Yeah I see you.” 

“I don’t see you. Where-”

Screw waiting, Adam wants to kiss and hug and congratulate and fucking propose to his boyfriend. 

Adam books it and full on sprints towards Caleb and launches himself into his arms, wrapping his legs around Caleb’s waist. Caleb catches him and pulls him into the tightest hug.

“Oof. Hey babe!” 

“Congratulations!” Adam kisses him and Caleb squeezes even tighter. “I’m so fucking proud of you Caleb.”

Caleb grins “Thanks, I’m proud of me too.” 

“You dweeb. Here, let me down.”

Caleb presses a kiss to his forehead and lets go. Adam slides down, landing gently on the balls of his feet.

“I’ve got something I wanna ask you.” Adam says, and god, this is it.

“Oh yeah, what is it?” Caleb’s smiling, but he’s also got a concerned look on his face, and Adam knows that Caleb can feel the nervousness rolling off of him in waves.

“I, um.” Adam clears his throat. Fuck it, he's going for it. No fancy speech, just the question. He drops to one knee.

“Caleb Michaels, will you marry me?”

“You mother fucker.” Caleb breathes.

“What?” Adam’s panicking now. Is Caleb really gonna say no?

“You mother fucker!” Caleb hitches up his gown and digs around in his pocket. 

What the hell, is- is that a ring box he’s pulling out?!

“I’m so mad at you, you beat me to it _again!_ I was gonna propose at _your_ graduation!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I had a whole plan and everything! I even made you a playlist, look.” Caleb pulls out his phone and shows Adam a picture of a sheet of paper.

To Adam - XOXO Caleb

 **W** hat Makes You Beautiful -OneDirection  
**I** ’m Yours -Jason Mraz  
**L** ove Story -Taylor Swift  
**L** iving on a Prayer -Bon Jovi  
**Y** ou Make My Dreams Come True -Hall and Oats  
**O** n Your Way -We Shot the Moon  
**U** \+ Me = -Dan Black  
**M** arry You -Bruno Mars  
**A** dventure of a Lifetime -Coldplay  
**R** aging Fire -Phillip Phillips  
**R** ude -Magic!  
**Y** oung Forever (Acoustic) -The Ready Set  
**M** amma Mia -ABBA  
**E** ight Days a Week -The Beatles

“Will… you… marry… me…” Adam reads slowly. He looks up and Caleb has gotten down on one knee too. “Oh my god Caleb, you’re such a sap.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes you asshole, I’m the one who’s supposed to be proposing here, not you! Here, give me your hand.” Adam takes Caleb’s hand and carefully slides the ring onto his finger. Caleb takes his hand right after and slides his ring onto Adam’s finger.

“Come here.” Caleb reaches over and kisses him, pulling the both of them up so they’re standing. Adam wraps his arms around Caleb’s neck and melts against him. Somewhere in the background he can hear wolf whistles and the quiet snap snap of Mark’s camera shutter, but in that moment, Adam doesn't care. The only thought going through his head is _mine, mine, mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes not in this fic include, but are not limited to: Mark shaming Adam as soon as he leaves the kitchen for using cocoa powder and hot water to make his cocoa, and the fact that Chloe ABSOLUTELY filmed the entire lead up to the proposal, including Adam leaving Mark and Chloe in the dust at the stadium. Also not included is Adam teasing Caleb for putting Taylor Swift on the playlist. (I like the song, okay?)
> 
> It took me way longer than I thought it would to make the play list. This stuff is hard you guys! In case you were wondering, I'm pretty sure you could remake the whole playlist but with Christmas songs and it would still work. You could probably also make at least half of it with Phineas and Ferb songs, soooo. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr  @to-dork-oki 
> 
> Here's the playlist on Spotify!  It doesn't have On Your Way by We Shot the Moon, because it isn't on Spotify, but everything else is there.


End file.
